


worry is for those who are awake

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coda, F/M, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"she only leaves his bedside once, to go to the bathroom."<br/>~<br/>lucy sits by natsu's bedside in the infirmary and quietly frets.<br/>~<br/>spoilers for chapters 469-474.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worry is for those who are awake

**Author's Note:**

> started this right after chapter 471 came out, decided to touch it up and post it now.

she only leaves his side once, to go to the bathroom.

even when happy and miss porlyusica tell her to go home, get some rest, she stubbornly sits in her chair.

he's so pale and so still and she has to watch the movement of his chest every so often to make sure he's really breathing.

she trusts that brandish took care of natsu's tumor to the best of her ability, but no matter how much she'd like to believe that he's safe now, that he's out of danger because of what brandish did, there's still that fear. the fear that, eventually, this is going to come back. come back and ruin whatever shred of happiness they're going to still have after this damn war if over.

she can't help worrying. about natsu not waking up, about his condition and its effect on his (their) future, about happy's brunt paws, about their friends who are out there fighting (for their lives, for their friends, for everything that matters), about the first and what zeref wants with the power in her body, about aquarius and finding her key. there are so many things to worry about. there are lots of things that weigh down on her, the story of her mother's death among them.

hours pass and everything in her head is still noisy, even more so in the silence of the infirmary. 

she rests her head on her folded arms on the bed, her right hand settling on natsu's covered one (because if he so much as _stirs_ , she needs to be awake for it), and after some long moments, she drifts off, the day's events (and the lack of proper sleep in the last couple of days) finally taking their toll on her.


End file.
